Outside Of This
by lnfamous
Summary: It's 1982, the gang is moving on. Will Jackie and Hyde too? Read to Find Out! Pleasie. J/H E/D
1. The Letter

This is my first Story, Thanks to Greeley Estates for there awsome lyrics. It's what got me going. I hope I get 1 review so its not totally rejected. xD It shouldn't be to bad. Enjoi!

Disclaimer: Don't own Greeley Esates Lyrics. Wish i did nor do I own That 70's Show. Thankfully the disaster of season 8. Sersiously, where they drunk when they wrote it?

Its 1982 the gang has gone there separate ways. Even Hyde moved out of the Forman's and got his own apartment near Groove's. Jackie went back to Chicago got herself a new man and works at the news station. Donna and Eric moved to California. Donna is going to Berkley. Eric is just loving star wars and going to a small little college on the coast. Fez is still in point place with Hyde and in his junior year at WU. Kelso moved to New York for his bouncer Job. He went back into modeling and is single still, but he has slept with almost every girl on Long Island.

Backround:

Jackie gets her mail got her mail everyday with something new from her friends. She laughed at a card Donna sent with Eric getting splashed my a little kid with her pointing and laughing. She had to admit she missed her friends, a lot. She has seen Fez a couple of times when he came to visit, but that's all. Mark Her boyfriend was okay. He wasn't like a god. He bought her stuff and that was the main reason she was with him. She said once to Donna over the phone. "All this stuff he buys for me is payback for what Steven did." Of course David the Big boss of Jackie's work was the one that hooked them up and regrets he ever did it. He tells mark all of the time "she doesn't love you man!", but he doesn't listen.

At point Place Fez and Hyde have there boring days of there life. Grooves is the new hang out for them since Red won't let the in anymore. Hyde made new friend named Charles and Hyde hired him a year ago. There best buds they do a lot of stuff together. Charles is another Hyde, but he's not Zen. Hyde tired to teach him, but he feels letting out emotions are good. This all starts with a letter Charles tells him to write, but don't send it. He figured it was going to be about Jackie. Oh he has been filled in by Fez about there past. This letter is just a therapeutic thing to get rid of stress and anger. He always tells Hyde that holding in emotions is deadly. Hyde decided to write his stupid letter about what he loved most, but told him not to send it.

So one night when Hyde was on his couch watching The Price Is Right. Inspiration struck and he started to write…

Dear, Jackie

It's taken all this time for me to realize, what you mean to me. If I had one more chance then I would take it all back. Just to show you I can't live without you here. You tear my world apart. If only I could just make this right. There's nothing I want more than just to be with you. Just when I thought I'd found who I've been searching for, you say I'm too late. Have you forgotten all that we shared in the past? Just another chance is all that I ask. It doesn't make sense if you're not here with me.

How could we let this slip away? We shared so much together. Wasn't it enough for you because everything that I did, I did it for you. We took so much for granted; you're so beautiful to me. Without you my heart bleeds. Yesterday, I had you here with me. Now that you're gone It's so empty Another dark night feeling alone drowning in the sadness. Remembering all we had the memories of you etched inside my mind.

Steven J. Hyde

--------------------------------

The next morning at Groove's Hyde walks in finding Charles there looking at Zeppelin records. Hyde stopped and held up and envelope shaking it.

"dude, you actually wrote it." Laughs "wow. I didn't think your Zen would let you do such a thing. So uhh… I don't like gushy stuff, but can I read it?"

"Whatever man. As long as No one thinks about sending it to her you can. I don't want that thing to leave my sight." Hyde duscusses while Charles is not even paying any attention.

"yea ok man whatever you say" he throws him a thumbs up and gets back to reading. Fez walks in with a box of milk duds.

"Hey dudes. What is that Charles? Looks like drama!" Fez walks over hovering over his shoulder reading it. When Charles finished he made fun of Hyde, but congratulated him on doing something to fight Zen.

"Dude Hyde, You obviously love her. Why would you pick respect over her and by the pictures you showed me you're lucky she even likes you man." Charles walked over to his friend and gave him a pat on the back.

"I'll be in the backroom." Hyde walked all gothic to the backroom. Once Charles saw him clear his sight he went straight to Fez.

"Fez we have to send this letter to her, even if she has moved on. There is obviously still tension between them." He said quietly. Charles walked over to the backroom. "Hyde man, I'm going to take Fez to the Pigly Wiggly." The dark Luke skywalker haired man said to his sad friend.

"Ok, but not to long. Consider this your lunch." Hyde yelled and looked at his watch.

"Dude its 9:34!" He said angrily. Hyde stared at him blankly. "Ok we'll just go." He walked out the door with Fez as Hyde heard the car pull away. He wanted to read his letter again. He went to the cashier desk and saw it wasn't there and then checked everywhere. Then realized his two friends were liars, but inside he kind of wanted them to take the letter and send it and the other half, the zen half, wanted them to get bent.

At the post office there were a lot of different people like the DMV. Fez noticed and wanted a job, But Charles talked him out of it. Thank god right? They got the letter in the right hands and then left with Hyde showing up right after. He asked about the letter. They told him it has already been delivered. He didn't know what that meant, but Hyde only had one choice left. Go to Chicago...

When he got back to grooves, he found his friends standing there organizing music and helping with customers. Hyde went up to Charles. "What the hell man! Some Friend you are." Hyde shoves him.

"Hyde settle down I was just helping your crappy life. You seem miserable all the time and well it's gotten worse then when I first met you and its a little scary man." His concerned friend said. Hyde stared at him. A part of him wanted to kick his ass, but the other part knew he was right. Damnit, why were emotions so frustrating. "Hyde I think a part of you wants to go to Chicago and go see Jackie because you love her man. Screw emotions you're happy with her and why would you ruin that!" shaking his friend. Hyde gently pushed him off and totally pulled a non-Hyde thing.

"You're right." Hyde looked up and thought. At the same moment after he said that Fez spit out his candy and laughed.

"Hyde I've known you for 6 years and never ever heard you say that. Well of course unless it was to burn, but that different." Fez said.

"I know. But I think its time to grow up a little. I'm 21 I've got about 10 years left man. Umm…" clears throat. "Umm… Thank you Charles you are a good friend. A pain in the ass, but for the right reasons." Hyde smiled.

"Hey what about the foreign kid!" Fez snouted.

"You're just a pain in the ass." As Hyde walked past him he hit the back of his head.

"Ai!" Fez groaned.

* * *

The letter is Lryics to Greeley Estates, Without you and Tear My World Apart. Greeley has a good song written from Jackies side of the relationship. There songs remind me so much of there love. It's amazing. That's why the letter kind of jumped around. Please Review even if its to cus me out because I'm so annoying. Idk! I'll go zen! haha jk


	2. The Fad

So this chapter will be in Jackie's point of view. Thank you to the two pwoplw who reviewed and yes this will end J/H of course. I won't be like certain writers and make her fall in love with fez. What a mistake that was, but to continue with the story…

It's the morning of August 2nd 1982. Jackie has just woken up at her boyfriends apartment. She had the day off that day and was excited for it. She felt today was going to be a good day. So she walked off into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she got out she smelt pancakes and got ready quick. Once she got done she walked out to see her boyfriend making breakfast.

"Mark this smells really good." she said tiredly.

"Made it just for you baby." He said before an awkward moment of silence. She couldn't help it, but feel there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was something missing or broken. She was pretty sure she knew what it was, but she wouldn't let it be that. So she tried her hardest to ignore as best she could. She usually did, but this time was different. She broke the silence asking where the nearest coffee shop was. He looked at her scewerdly, but told her anyway. He knew she knew where the coffee shop was. After eating there breakfast silently Jackie thought to herself, _So much for a good day. _

She decided to break the tension. "Hey, I'm gonna go to Lizzie McFarlane's. They got a new shipment of skirts in and well I of course have to go buy some."

"Okay Baby cakes, later I was hoping I could take you to shmancy restaurant." Smiling at her. She couldn't help but laugh and nod. She kissed him then walked to her room. "I'm just gonna put my credit card in your purse just incase you run out of money." He spoke loudly. He walked over to her purse took out her wallet. Opened it and found a bunch of pictures of him and her having a good time. She had some of Donna and Eric, Donna and her, and just her. He chuckled shaking his head. Then he flipped to one that stunned him. It was one of a strange guy he had never seen. He flipped it over to find it saying _the love of my life.___He couldn't help, but feel discouraged. He wanted to burn the photo, but he just kept it. He didn't want to say a word to her or ever. He was going to burn it later. Jackie came out to see him staring at her weird.

"Mark you are creeping me out." She smiled at him.

"Oh sorry, I can't help it. Your to beautiful." He cupped her face and kissed her.

"So true, well I'll see you later ok. I'm going with my producer shopping. We both love stuff. Isn't that great." She smiled at him then hugged him. She walked out the door.

**********************

She got into her Lincoln, well actually her boyfriends Lincoln. She was wearing sunglasses and a scarf. It was the middle of June, but she wanted to look cute. She got to a street light and this guy ran right in front of her. She blasted the horn. He just waved and walked away. He had dark brown Luke Skywalker Hair he was skinny like Eric, but he was cute. She said to herself. She drove away.

"Damn rich people." Charles said to Hyde as he ran to him.

"Yea dude. Seriously, there so shallow and Rich." Hyde said shaking his head. They both had no idea it was Jackie.

"She had very pretty hair though." Charles said making Hyde chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you like her hair instead of the fact that you almost got killed." Hyde said looking at his friend.

"Hyde man look it's it." Charles pointed at the tall building.

"This better be worth driving all night over." Hyde said raising a brow and put his sun glasses on.

"I wish I had shades then we could be like the movie _The Sting._" Charles acknowledged. "I could totally be Robert Redford. If Paul Newman had you hair you could be him." He said to his angry friend. Hyde just shook his head and walked up the stairs. "What! It could happen."

"Well I would rather be Eddie Murphy from Saturday Night Live. Since I'm half black anyway and plus he has my hair. So it works out better." Hyde said. "Here it is room 21."

"Now Hyd…" He started, but Hyde knocked. Charles stood surprised when a guy opened the door. Hyde stared at him holding the paper. He started to get pissed, but held it in. "Sorry wrong room" Charles said pushing Hyde down the hall.

*********************

Mark closed the door. He felt like he has seen that face before. Then he remembered and pulled out the picture. He crumbled it up with one hand and threw it to the ground. Mark was a pretty muscular guy he could take Hyde. He opened the door and peaked his head out to find him, but no sign. So he ran into his room put on some jeans and ran outside. No sign of them either. So walked back up to his room grabbed the picture off the floor looked at it for a while. Went to go find his light put a cigarette in his mouth lit it then lit the picture. "No more of that shit. Jackie has some explainin' to do." He cracked his knuckles and put a shirt on and stepped out the door.

**************************

Jackie is shopping with a couple of her friends and there just talking about random stuff.

"So Girls the movie _An Officer and a Gentleman_ comes out soon. It's going to be great. I can't wait" one of the girls says.

"Richard Gere is a total fox." Jackie's Producer Mary said.

"Yea. And the fact that he's a war hero and rich. That is like my dream man." Jackie explained.

"Yea"

"Yea" the two others said agreeing. Jackie turned to look at the dress displaying at the window. Then she looked out at the street and saw two guys run by. It was Hyde and Charles. She didn't recognized Hyde, but she recognized Charles a.k.a. the dill hole that walked in front of her. In her right mind she was going to go after them and tell him off, but he was with someone and she didn't want to get kidnapped. She was to pretty. She thought if she was ugly she could do it. She saw the guy he was with had curly hair like her Steven, but t couldn't be him. She saw that they walked into a gas station. She decided to watch them, but got distracted by her friends.

"Jackie c'mon we're going to go to this store across the street." They pulled on her arm, but she pulled away.

"I'm not feeling to good I think I am going to go home." She rubbed her skinny stomach.

"Okay then see you at work tomorrow?" Mary asked. Jackie juts shrugged her shoulders. Her day has just been crappy. Like every other day in her life. That guy with the curly hair ruined her day. Like everyday when anything reminds her of HIM.

Jackie's POV:

God Damnit everyday my heart does this. Why can't I just forget about him? I've got a fantastic boyfriend who loves me because I'm hot and well who wouldn't. I could freakin' get like some hot rock star. I'll just go home and sleep off these left over gay feelings. Plus I can't love him he did everything wrong and he was stupid with his stupid Zen and his stupid side burns and stupid hotness he has on me. God, why can't you just let me hate him. He obviously has forgotten about me and well these feelings are annoying and I want to kill them. A couple minutes later Led Zeppelin came on the radio and played Heartbreaker. I wanted to change it, but I wasn't going to let him ruin her music. All though he did get me into Zeppelin. Whatever, I am done with this. She drove along and she parked and started walking to her and her boyfriend's apartment.

*******************

The gas station Hyde's car ran out of gas in the middle of the road so they called a tow truck to help them get it to the gas station. On there way back to there car they ran into Jackie's friends because they needed directions back to her apartment.

"Excuse me" Charles asked them. Mary looked him up and down with a raised brow. "Yea, um… I need directions."

"Ok where?" She asked.

"here." He showed them a piece of paper.

"ok so you drive up this road for a block take a left go down to Chicago Blvd. take a left and you should find it." She looked back at him and smiled. Charles cracked a smiled. It was very sexy, but as sexy as Hyde's.

"Thank you ladies" Hyde remarked winking at them. They got into there car and took off.

"Wow those guys were lookers huh?" Mary's friend Susan said staring there car down.

"We should've asked for the Digits." Mary told her friend.

************************

Jackie walked into there I want to say pen house because that's what it looks like on the inside. . Anyways… She walked in and there was Mark sitting there at the couch watching television.

"Hey babe whatcha watching?" She asked, but she didn't really care. She got distracted by some burnt paper on the ground and was curious knowing Jackie. "what's this?" she picked up a small piece, but couldn't make it out.

"Oh I don't know never seen it before." He lied. Memorized to the t.v. Jackie picked up a bigger piece and realized it was he ex. she didn't know what to say to Mark. She thought if Hyde screwed anything else up she would shoot herself. Just then the doorbell rang.

"What now." She rolled her eyes. She answered it. "Oh my god." She gasped.

"Yea it's the new bed for the master. Now is big enough for both of us." He said kind of down.

"Oh baby." She put her hand to he chest and turned around. "Now we can get rid of that hobo thing you call a bed." She slapped his chest.

"Just for you baby." He kissed her and she hugged him. He kind of had an evil look in his eyes and an evil grin too. If Jackie's smart she will watch out for him.

************************

Yea don't own anything I used in this story except for the character Charles. Its getting' pretty interesting huh? Well review to see more.


	3. The Clincher

This Chapter is a little confusing to even me, but this chapter will make the other ones better. If that makes sense. xD Thank you to the people who have read this story its my first one and I was nervous it wouldn't even get one review. Lol, So thanks and enjoy the confusion I call Chapter three.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Hyde and Charles enter Jackie's apartment complex. Hyde is building up the courage to go up there even though he's trying to act like he doesn't care. That's the thing about Charles; he speaks Zen which Hyde hates. He kept telling Hyde to persevere and finally got him to.

"Charles man she has a boyfriend, you expect me to go back up." Hyde said trying to make excuses.

"Well stop assuming because maybe he's gay or something." Charles pointed out. "Or just her friend, which would make him gay." Charles pointed out thinking hard. "Whatever lets move man." He pushed his friend up stairs.

Jackie's in the room getting ready for her big date with Mark.

"Jackie, you almost done in there?" Mark knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hold on I need to find the perfect dress." She opened to door and walked over to him with two dresses "Which one makes me look super pretty over just pretty?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Both. Just pick one honey." He took a glance at the door like he was expecting something.

"Babe, what's the rush? You want to look perfect don't you?" she said leaning against the wall.

"Just want to get there that's all." He answered. She got nervous.

"Is this about the picture?" she walked to him again.

"no!" he pulled away aggressively lying and she saw it. Her face turned serious. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" He said looking sad he walked over to it, then answered it to two men standing there starring at him.

"Hey man, does a Jackie Burkhardt live here?" Hyde said right before he fell to the ground. He had been punch by the tall man. Charles and Mark are yelling at each other. Jackie runs over. Charles is blocking her view of her ex lying on the ground.

"Mark he's just that guy I almost hit earlier with your car." She looked at Charles. "I hope you've come to apologize." She pointed at him.

Starring at her confused "You're the shallow snob? Me and Hyde were making fun of you." He held his stomach and laughed.

"What?" she had that look on her face. (the one she did when fez said something weird. Like every episode. It was kind of annoying.) Moving on…

"The girl in the Lincoln right?" he asked her.

"What. No move!" she said aggressively pushed him to see Steven Hyde laying on the ground.

Jackie's eyes grew "Oh my…" she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe he was here after all these years. Laying right there in her hallway. All she could think was _This day couldn't be any worse._ Until she felt a hard tug on her arm pulling her into the room and shut the door. Mark yelled at her. They were fighting.

Meanwhile…

"Hyde man you ok," he pulled him up.

"Man I can't move my eye. Now I know how Kelso feels." Hyde and Charles Chuckled.

"Maybe we should go." Charles finally said.

"Umm…" Hyde starred at the door. "No." Charles stopped stared at him blankly. Hyde looked at him in al seriousness. "I'm not going to loose her again." Charles surprised by Hyde's answer he waited with his friend.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks down at the bar." he suggested happy his friend finally out witted Zen.

Hyde decided to knock again. He cleared his throat. Jackie answered she had been crying.

"Steven why did you come here?" she asked nervously. She wasn't crying because of what Mark yelled at her well that was only half. She was also having happy tears from the guy standing in front of her, Steven Hyde. She was so happy to see him even though she hated him. She at that point stood there staring at his beautiful blue eyes then moved a hand to his head and rubbed his eye with her thumb. "Damn. Lets go get some ice from the Machine down stairs." She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Jackie." Hyde said breaking the silence.

"Steven, why did you come here?" she interrupted.

"Damn Jackie, I just wanted to visit." Hyde said angrily at her.

"Why didn't you call then?" she sneered back at him.

"sorry." He said giving up.

"You say that a lot don't you?" she sneered back at him again. "Along with your award winning 'I don't know' remark." She snickered at him.

"Sorry about that… ahhh sor… I mean." Hyde tired to say, but Jackie shushed him with her finger and laughed.

"Steven just shush." She said. She wanted to kiss him so bad. He had one of those adorable smiles on his face. That smile made her give in many, many times. They made it to the Ice Machine. Charles walked up with some drinks. Hyde turned around and Charles jumped.

"Damn that thing could be in a horror movie." Jackie and him laughed at the remark.

"Ha-ha good on man!" Hyde punched his arm.

"Ow! Man jeez" Charles wrinkled his eye brows.

"Mark can be a hastle sometimes." She said. Both guys stared at her sincerely.

"Jackie, does he abuse you?" Hyde asked. She laughed and looked at Charles who was serious. Then she froze with a smile then got serious.

"Oh no, no. He just the jealous type and well frankly how can you blame him. Right?" she answered.

"Same old Jackie, even after two years." Hyde laughed and turned around with Charles. Jackie walked past them and shoved the ice bag into Hyde's stomach.

"HERE you go sweetie." She said to him and started walking back to her room.

"Jackie! Wait!" she stopped. Hyde ran to her. "Please come to dinner with me so we can uh… catch up or something."

"Umm… I don't know." She said.

"Please." His blue eyes, she couldn't resist them. "fine." They decided to walk over to the diner across the street.

"So uh.. Mark. Is he your boyfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Of course." She answered.

"oh." as he attempted a smile, but it didn't work. He wanted to put his glasses on, but they were broken. He was angry that they were.

"Steven really why did you come?" she stopped walking and really wanted to know.

"Uh…" he stared at her. "I don't know." He started walking again.

"Really… you don't know?" she ran up to him. "typical Hyde back to his old ways."

"Please, don't call me Hyde." He turned to her waving his hand.

"I'll stop calling you Hyde once you stop making stupid excuses." She poked his chest to the beat of her words.

"No ultimatums Jackie." He said.

"What? Are you going to go marry a stripper now Steven?" she stared straight into his eyes.

"Jackie common." He had a hurt look on his face. She had never seen it before. She suddenly wanted to cry for him. _Did he really effect me this much._ She said to herself.

"Okay, Steven no fighting. I promise." He just smiled. Usually he would follow that by a smart ass remark or something, but he didn't. She was confused he was different.

Then the smart ass remark came out. "The only you won't fight with me is if we never talk." He said smiling.

"I don't fight all the time." She snickered.

"See!" he whined. "What was that?"

"Uh! Lets just get this over with." He rolled her eyes and walked ahead. He just nodded and walked behind her.

They finally reached the diner they talked a little bit and just ordered drinks. Neither of them were really hungry. 30 minutes passed. There had been silence.

"So what your not talking to me now." Hyde whined at her.

"Well I haven't for the past couple of years, how's this any different?" she said with an attitude.

"I know I've said this a million times, but I am so sorry." Hyde acknowledged.

"Just because you put a 'so' in front of it doesn't make it different." She yelled. She had her arms crossed like she was trying to be Zen.

"Okay, Fine!" he leaned against the table and cleared his throat. "I tried to call like ten times, but no one never answered or a dude picked up and well after HE picked up I stopped." He finally said.

"You better not be lying to me Steven Hyde." Jackie's eyes turned devilish. She read his eyes he wasn't lying. "So Are you ever going to answer the question Why you came?" she begged him.

"Uh… right. I didn't want to um… drift away from uh… *cough* you, I guess." He answered terrified. He had never done this before.

"Steven this…" she pointed back and forth from him to her. "isn't a good idea." Her eyes turned into puppy dogs eyes.

"Yea, but I thought we could start talking again you know take it slow." He begged her. "It's pretty boring in Point Place, since everyone has moved on." He recognized.

"Maybe it should stay that way." She said very seriously.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean." He said point his fork at her.

Yea, but I've written chapters 4 and 5 they are way better. All I can say is if you want to read them R&R. pleasie. Much tension in chapter 4. Don't worry the letter Hyde wrote is coming back. Just incase you were wondering where it was. lol


	4. The Flame

Sorry I have been taking so long. School has been Demon hell. I want to murdur teachers sometimes. Gahhh!!! But on a good note Chapter four is finally posted and THE LETTER reappears. I was watching I ON A BOAT MUTHA FUCKA by t-pain and some of the SNL crew it's hilarious! Go watch it. P.s. it's a good song to lol, but they say the F-bomb in every sentence.

Disclaimer: Nothing. Boston I thank you for the music. I wanted to use a band I haven't read on here yet.

* * *

"Well, Think for once. What does it sound like I'm saying?" She retorted. Hyde has thid 'you got to be kidding me face' on.

He answered stupidly "Like you don't want me here." She nodded. "Fine Jackie, you don't want me here I'll leave!" He aggressively got up.

"Its not you… its Me." She said to him grabbing his arm. Hyde chuckled and nodded his head. Then walked out the door still chuckling sarcastically. Jackie started to cry and put her hands to support her now sad head. "Oh what have I done."

Hyde headed outside to see Charles leaning against his car. Hyde walks up ignoring him and gets in the car, turns on the engine. Charles throws his Joint and freakin' out gets in too. "hey man where we goin'" Charles asked innocently.

Hyde starring straight ahead blankly "Home" Puts the el Camino into first gear and drives away. Charles decides not to question him and sits there patiently.

Jackie walks watching her ex-lover driving away. Hanging her head she drives away in her Lincoln. Once she arrives home and in her apartment she finds Mark packing his stuff.

"Mark, What are you doing?" she asked staring blankly at the suitcase.

"Leaving" he said packing some pants.

"I sent him home so you don't have to." A couple tears roll down her cheek. "Mark, I love you." she looked at him. He stopped turned to her and hugged her.

"Do you mean it?" Jackie stood there for a second. Did she mean it or was she just saying that because he's the only guy that was loyal to her and was all about her. Her heart had been broken so many times, but she didn't love him. She forced herself to because he was loyal to her, bought her what her little heart desired and she controlled him. "Jackie." He answered.

"I wouldn't have said it If I didn't mean it." She sneered. She regretted saying that, but what was she supposed to do. Her heart still ache from a certain boy who took it and stomped all over it and yet she couldn't stop thinking about HIM. The man she cherished and gave her heart to. HIM the man she loved more than anything, Steven Hyde.

"I love you so much." Mark grinned at her. Mark was a little weird. He had never been in such a relationship as theres'. He really truly loved her. The thought of Steven Hyde coming back into her life made him cringe. He wanted to decease the young man from ever coming back into Jackie's life. He was starting to worry a little, but when Jackie told him she loved him. He knew, she was the one. "That means the world to me" he said grabbing her and holding her tight.

Jackie forcing her hands around him. She knew that there was a problem. She did love mark, for being a good friend and buying what her selfish needs said. While Jackie was hugging him she felt a strange vibe. She couldn't explain it, but she just ignored it. She had a man who loved her for being selfish and bitchy.

* * *

The next morning Hyde walks into Groove's. Charles nodded at his friend.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about… uh… you know." Trying to comfort his friend and pats him on the back.

"Whatever, I don't need this mushy crap." Hyde said pushing off his friend.

"Okay," Charles added "Well how about this." He pulls out a brand new pair of sunglasses. They kind of had a heaven glow around them. They were beautiful to Hyde at least. Hyde's eyes widen so much you could see the blueness in them.

"Dude Charles" he grabbed the glasses from his grip. "Where have you been all my life." Hyde had a grin on his face. The first time since Charles didn't remember. It made him happy to see his friend smile again.

"Just one thing." Charles held up a finger.

"Shoot" Hyde happily answered.

"Never say that again." They both laughed. Hyde pushed his friend. "Yea… I noticed your other ones were broken. Oh, and they will cover up that hing growing out of your face." He laughed.

"Yea and I left them in Chicago." Hyde said. "I had those glasses for 5 years man."

"Well I'm glad I got new ones then." Charles smirked. Five seconds later Fez walked in with his usual candy and porno.

"Hey friends of Fez." Fez said gladly. "Hey Hyde I hea…Ai!" Fez's eyes squinted at the sight of Hyde's outrages Black eye. "Hyde you let Jackie punch you?" Fez chuckled. " I thought I was a loser. Wow." Fez kept laughing "Ai! Hyde it was a joke dayum." Fez got serious and stared at Hyde.

"No dill hole. Her boyfriend got a sucker punch." Hyde sneered at his friend.

"That's rough man." Fez patted his shoulder "Boy, am I glad I'm not you." Fez laughed.

"Yea well you could be if you say another word." Hyde fiercely told his foreign friend. "Plus I'm done with that little drama queen." Hyde said turning to fez.

Fez's smile grew. "No you're not silly." Hyde turned to Charles who said the same thing and nodded. Hyde looked at fez again. Then rolling his eyes and pushing them both with each arm.

"Get bent!" Hyde snickered out his two peeps. Then walked over to the cash register and got his stash out. He had put his new sun glasses on.

* * *

It's the afternoon in Chicago now and Jackie went outside to get her mail. The mailman was still loading, but it didn't stop her from talking so much that he just handed over her mail and left.

"Thanks" she said with a devilish grin. On her way back up to the apartment she went through the mail to find only bill after bill… Until she came across one actually for her. She was ecstatic. Mail for her well besides Donna's lame post cards. Jackie areeged with herself that Eric ruined every single one. She read the front it was from Point Place. She opened it and found out it was from Steven Hyde. "I thought I told him I was done." She said to herself. She looked back on the card and found out it was from a couple of days ago before he came to 'visit'. She realized the only reason he came was to get the card back. Then got distracted by life and she laughed a little. Hyde made her laugh a lot. It was one of things she loved about him. So she decided to read it. (Read chapter one letter again to remember it.)

"wow, I never thought he would say that… ever" she said to herself. It was a mistake because mark came intruding out.

"Jackie who are you talking to?" He asked nervously.

"uh…" she turned around with the letter hiding behind her back. "um… nothing." She said aggressively like she was hiding something. Mark just held out his hand and she gave up and handed it to him. He read it and just froze there. Jackie was terrified to move.

"Jackie you said you were done with him." He said angrily. "What the hell is this? Love notes." His anger grew. She was even more terrified.

"No he just sent that a while ago and I was just about to through it out." She was lying. She wasn't going to through it out, but she was scared to death of this big man threatening her.

"Don't lie to me damnit!" he yelled through the letter down. "Jackie you little bitch!" He grabbed her arm and let go. He grabbed his coat and opened the door.

"Where are you going baby?" she asked relieved he was leaving.

"The bar." He was an alcoholic. She had forgotten he was until now. She used this to her advantage. She had to get out, out to California with Eric and Donna. Or maybe even in point place with Steven, Fez and that new guy Charles. She didn't know, but all she had to do was leave now. She packed some stuff.

"This should be good." Looked down at her four suitcases and wooden horse she called the busboy to help her. 20 minutes later, she got everything in her Lincoln and hugged the bus boy for helping her and gave him 10 bucks. She was bound to hit the road. She got in and backed out and pulled out of the parking garage. She got on the highway and More Than a Feeling by, Boston came on the radio. She sang along. Then stopped to find that it was choice time. South was point place and west was California.

It came time to chose and she drove getting in the lane to go to…

* * *

I tried really hard I hoped you liked it. I didn't want mark to be abusive, but he will probably end up being like that, but oh well. Where will she go? To Donna and Eric or to Steven Hyde. Reviews will help me choose. The choice is in you the people! So please review and make a writer happy!


	5. The Bleeding

So uh... its been so long sorry. busy with school damn English teacher gave me two projects in two weeks. three total, but the two were so stressful. Blah! well there done and my not very popular story will move foward. I saw the butterfly Effect like 2 weeks ago for the first time. OMG!! Its in my top 5. Pretty sure i cried the whole time. luckily i was alone! hehe. it was on Fox i think so i turned it on and got hooked. oh well... heres the sucky ch 5. I wrote this at like different times so sorry if it doesn't make sense at times. giggle giggle!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bleeding

It's the sunny beach of Venice, California. Donna and Eric are packing for the day at the beach. It was a good Saturday until a knocked was heard at the door. Donna makes her way over to the door to find a short brunette standing there. She noticed that she had been crying and wondered why.

"Jackie uh… nice to see you spontaneously shows up her at my house and crying too." Donna didn't really know what to say. It was awkward for her to see Jackie standing there. She hadn't seen her in 2 years. Jackie dropped her stuff and walked over to her friend and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for showing up all… randomly" she thought. "I just… I don't know where else to go." She cried into her friends shoulder.

"Umm… okay. Well sit down and we'll talk. So I can help you." Donna actually felt kind of bad for her she had never seen Jackie cry so much. They sat down. "Okay spill it Jackie." Donna replied wiping her face with a Kleenex. They paused from talking because they heard whistling coming from the stairs.

"Hey Donna, I'm… Jackie?" Eric dropped the towels and covered up his body. "What the hell is she doing her?" Eric said in a squeaky voice.

"Hey Eric, umm… it's nice to see you too." Jackie said while she laughed at him.

"Well anything to help." Eric said happily. They both just starred at him weird. Did he actually befriend Jackie?

"Eric, are you okay?" Donna put her hand on his head. "Are you sick?"

"What no… Donna… no… I am just tired of fighting and stuff. I guess." he shrugged and walked off. Donna took Jackie to sit. They talked then got to the major subject.

"So Jackie, why were you crying? What did Mark do?" Donna said in a abrupt tone.

"It's not him." Jackie added quickly. She had her head resting on her hand. "Okay… its Steven." She removed her hand shot it out. She suddenly got up.

"Umm… Jackie I thought you two were over?" Donna stopped. "For good." she added.

"Yea, but then I got this letter." Jackie pulled out the letter from her purse and held it out. Donna gazed at the letter then Jackie then the letter again before grabbing it and reading it. Moments passed, "That's not all either" Donna looked up at her friend. "Before I got the letter he came up and saw me. God it was so awkward. I mean I hadn't seen him in like a year then he just shows up at my front door. Well, I guess my ex's front door, but I mean…"

"Jackie!" Donna shut her up "Shhh, Jackie I think it would be a good idea to talk to Hyde." Donna said with Jackie raising an Eyebrow.

"But Donna I mean c'mon Steven Hyde doesn't talk. He just gets you to fall for him… then cheats on you and stabs your heart." Jackie started to cry again. "Donna why…?"

"Jackie, well if makes you feel better, Third times the charm." Donna questions. Jackie laughs a little. "Well here comes the old high school days back. What a joy that was." Donna said whipping her tears with a Kleenex. "Personally Jackie, Hyde's not worth crying over. So cheer up. Hey! Let's go to the beach because there are a lot of cute guys out there." She says in a melody.

"I guess your right Donna. You always have been… Except, for befriending that evil stripper bitch. God I hate her!" Jackie sneered angrily.

"Ok Jackie! Lets just go to the beach it's a nice day." Donna drags her friend to the beach and of course she suddenly cheers up seeing all of the cute guys.

9-0989878976860-==0===-=

Hyde is at Grooves for his morning shift. Charles and Fez come running in excited.

"Hyde! Man. Look at what we have. Airplane tickets to California and to Huntington Beach. Dude this is a great way to get your mind of Jackie."

"Hey my mind was never on Jackie until now. Thanks. You just made me realize what a major bitch she was." Hyde said with passion and anger. Charles and fez both took a step back. They were scared.

"Hyde man, common it's the beach. We will get to see those white legs of yours!" Charles and Fez both laughed.

"Oww!" Charles rubbed his arm. Hyde punched him. "Please Hyde we don't want to go find someone to replace you with." Charles begged.

"Okay fine man. It should be fun I mean the beach and all." Hyde said with a half smile.

"That's what I like to hear." Charles friendly patted his shoulder.

"Yea Hyde remember Eric and Donna live there." Fez added.

"Yea I can't wait to see if Forman still wears the pants in the relationship or if we will even recognize him as one of the guys." Fez and Hyde laughed. Charles just smiled he didn't know Eric.

)$(^*#(!(238529852935-----

Jackie is sitting on her towel getting a tan. Every once in a while, she to a gaze at Eric and Donna playing in the sand. She wanted what they had and she was jealous of her and it made her cry through her sunglasses.

"Hey. " a guy said to her. "So uh… whats your name?" he asked

"Jackie." She said as she took her sunglasses off.

"Wow. You're really hot." He said with a grin.

She smiled "Not to shabby yourself there cowboy." She flirted with him a couple of hours.

---- a couple hours later –

"Hey so… my friends and I are throwing this college party would you like to come. Its going to snazzy." He said rubbing her arm. Jackie was to memorized she found a guy to tell him to stop.

"Uhh… sure. Can my friend Donna come?" she asked.

"Of course." He smiled. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey I've got to get going, but here's the address and by the way my name is Andrew." He shook her hand. He started to walks away.

"Hey wait." Jackie got up and ran towards him.

He turned around. "Yea?" He smiled.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm up for anything really." He told her.

"Uhm… ok so…" She started talking as they walked down the beach. Little did Jackie know Donna saw her the whole time.

9942-394-24=21=29

6 hours later at the airport: Fez, Charles and Hyde get off.

"What do you mean you lost my luggage!?!?" Furious the guy calls security. "No don't call the security. Just call this number when you get it." Hyde hands them Eric and Donna's number. They head out for Eric's house.

"Dude Hyde I'm sorry, but this is just so funny." Charles snickered to his best friend.

"Yes. I'm surprised they didn't lose my luggage." Fez laughs at himself.

"Lets just go. I'm trying to have a good time." Hyde said grinning.

"Wow. Fez?"

"Yes?"

"That's the first time I've seen Hyde smile in… ages." Charles remarked to fez. Quiet enough so Hyde couldn't hear them. They got a cab and made there way towards Eric's place.

"So I hear it's on a beach. How the hell did Eric afford that?" Fez says to make conversation.

"Well I was thinking you know maybe he robbed a bank, but I mean its Eric so it's anyone's guess." Hyde answered crackling.

"So, what's the deal with this guy is he like a transvestite or something?" Charles said confused.

"Maybe he is we haven't bothered to check. If you know what I mean." Hyde said. They laugh. Then fez ruins it.

"Oh don't worry he's not." Fez starts laughing while the other stop. They just stare at him. Fez slowing stops laughing then clears his throat awkwardly. "I meant… uh… Candy?"

The cab stops and Fez flies out of it. "Oh common guys!!" he shouts as it drives away.

---=-=-=-===++++

Eric and Donna arrive back to there house.

"Wait, where's Jackie?" Eric asked looking around like an idiot.

"Eric? Are you really that oblivious?" Donna laughs then Eric joins in.

"I don't know maybe I can be oblivious upstairs."

"Eww! Eric, not now because… well, I'm worried about Jackie." Donna saddened

"Why are you worried about a demon child?" Eric asked grinning.

"I know I'm never really worried about her, but she's with that guy Andrew. Remember from the parties we go too sometimes."

"Oh, no! That's not good. He's the Darth Vader of the now and well even the devil doesn't deserve that." Eric says seriously.

"No star wars! What did you promise?" Donna argued.

"No star wars. I got it." Eric said with an attitude. "if she gets in trouble she will call I bet."

"Yea probably." Donna grinned. (Door bell rang). "Your turn baby cakes." She kissed him and went to the kitchen.

"Yea yea." He walked over and looked through the peep hole and found Charles there standing. He decided to open it. "Umm… hello. Do I know you?" Eric raised and eye brow and smiled at the young man.

"Hello I'm Charles and I brought you a present." He grabs Hyde's shirt and tells him to get out. They argued with Eric standing there scared a little. Finally Hyde obeys and walks out from behind the bush.

"Hey, Forman. Long time no see." Hyde grins and punches Eric's arm. He rubs it and raises a lip.

"What are you two doing here?" Eric said confused.

"Didn't Fez call?" Hyde asked.

"No"

"What we told him to call." Charles said and Hyde argued with him over nothing. Then Eric interrupted.

"What are you guys doing here?" He questioned once again.

"Well, we can't afford a hotel so we need to stay here." Charles told Eric and Hyde turned and walked a little bit. Then a figure jumped out of the bushes and Hyde began to laugh hard.

"it is no funny. I am angry. I step in dog poo." Fez cried to Hyde.

"Dude you smell like shit man. That's what you get Fez. Better watch what your Foreign head says next time." Hyde remarked. Then let out another chuckle.

Donna comes over "Eric whos he…" she looks and sees Hyde then Fez wet covered with dog poop. "Wow! Hyde and.." she laughs "Do I even want to know?" she says to Hyde.

"Maybe... I know Forman will." He replied. Donna hugged him. "Sorry Fez no hug lookin' like that, but your welcome to take a shower?"

"Yes that would be nice, yes." He smiles and walks inside as do Charles and Hyde.

"Forman man this is nice. How did you afford this?" Hyde asked drooling over the house. He was jealous.

"Well I could tell you, then I'd have to kill you." Forman and Donna laugh while the rest stare at them like a dear in headlights.

"Excuse us for one second." Donna said, then pulled Eric away. "Eric do you think that they know Jackie's here?"

"Doubt it. they would be in a much worse mood." Eric answred totally serious. Donna gave him a gaze. "Donna i'm serious and well maybe we should take them to the party." Eric suggested.

"Yea it would be fun for all of us and plus we can watch over Andrew." Donna said kind of excitedly and nodded a lot. They walked back out to there guest. "theres a party down a couple of blocks and we should go and get caught up." they stared at her. "c'mon it'll be fun." they nodded and shrugged and followed her out the door.

-=-=-=-====+++_+-==-

* * *

This story is not copywritted and well if you would like to re-write it i dont really mind. Im not a very good writer. I have habits of just getting to the end with no middle. Not really sure why. i think of a beginning and ending, but the middle is just nothing. lol well not re-write it more like take the plot and the idea of it. yea im tired good night! :) R&R pleasieeee.


	6. The Night

So I was thinking only a few more chapters. I have been practicing writing and putting more emotion and though into my stories. Which is why I started a new one. I feel this story has potential, but I just tried to end it to fast and that's probably why some of it didn't really make sense or went too quickly. Like the little visit by Hyde in Chicago could have taken longer to explain more, but it is what it is. Therefore, leading us to this moment of tension, at the party. I was going to name this chapter The Antidote, but my other story took it lol. I wasn't thinking.

**************

Eric, Donna, Charles, Fez, and Hyde were making there way towards the rocking party.

"So you guys I heard there was going to be like, six kegs there." Donna said breaking silence.

"I'm going to need two of those. So consider it four there." Hyde joked.

"Hyde two kegs is a lot man. I doubt you can drink two." Charles said.

"Hyde's known for his alcohol consumption." Donna pointed out. "In fact, isn't that how you married your ex-wife?" Donna mocked.

"No I just had a little too… ahhh whatever." He tried to argue.

"Same old Hyde. Always trying to argue in his defense." Donna remarked making Hyde mad.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings Heidi? After what you did to Jackie you deserve it."

"Last time I checked you were friends with Sam. So what you did to Jackie was just as bad as what I did." Hyde pointed out.

"For your information Hyde, she wasn't in love with me and willing to throw away her career for me. Well I at least hope not." She left Hyde blank. He didn't say anything back. He just sat there like a statue starring out the window.

"She nailed Kelso." He whispered to himself angered. He looked like he was about to punch something.

"What Hyde?" Fez asked. "Would you like some choc-o-lates?" Fez smiled holding chocolates. He starred at them. "Damn, you have me under your spell." He stuffs them in his face.

"Fez?! Jesus. How have you not gotten fat yet?" Hyde yelled at the poor foreigner.

"After I eat delicious chocolates I grab my favorite magazine and that is my exercise." Fez said with no thought behind it.

"Eww Fez no one wanted to hear or picture that." Donna said.

"Yea. Fez better keep that to your self next time buddy." Eric said. "Hey were here." Eric parked across the street.

********switching to Jackie at the party.

She was so drunk she didn't even know what she was saying. Andrew was getting impatient. He looked at his watch every 10 seconds.

"Andyyyy, Why are you always looking a your watch like that?" Jackie asked him with her eyes half closed. She was close to passing out.

"Just to see if its working baby." He said knowing her drunken self would believe it.

"ok. So then I said Hey mister you better watch yourself. I no I'm too pretty to ignore, but I have mace and I will use it." Jackie laughed.

"uh huh that's nice. Want another drink?" Andrew added not listening to a word she was saying. He said to himself 'this would be a lot easier if I just had some drugs.' Jackie kept talking about random stuff like that. 'God she talks so much. If she wasn't hot I wouldn't be here.'

"Andy? Are you even listening?" She forgot what she said. "Wow even sounds a lot like Steven." She saddened.

"Uhh… who's Steven?" He asked curious. She looked at him then began to cry.

"I love him." She whispered.

"You love… him?" he was worried. "You're going to stay here right?" he was beginning to freak out. "You came here with me so… uhh… you can't leave."

"I can leave if I want to." She argued. "In fact I think I am!" she got up and started to stubble towards the door.

"I don't think so." He caught up to her; of course he wasn't drunk, grabbed her by the waist and started dragging her up the stairs.

"What. No I demand to be put down. Damn you." She yelled hitting him.

"Put me down you bastard!" she kept yelling and hitting him. Andy felt a tap on his shoulder. Once he turned around he felt a fist fly across his face. Hyde had laid him out in one hit. Charles then grabbed Jackie out of the way. Hyde just kept punching him.

"You dirty S.O.B" Charles and Fez then pulled him back. Eric of course is weak so he didn't help. Hyde's strength was over powering so then Donna helped and they bring him back. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Hyde said.

Donna then turned to Jackie. "Jackie are you aware of what's happening or did that bastard drug you to much." Donna actually sounded concerned. Jackie then hugged her.

"You were right Donna he is a slob and well I am pretty drunk, but I know when I'm about to be taken advantage of. Tell you the truth I was so scared I think tinkled in my pants a little." She ran off to the bathroom.

"Jackie wait!" Hyde yelled. She ignored him. She didn't know if she ignored him because she really had to pee or if she was scared to talk to him. She knew she didn't want to admit she still loved him. So she decided to pull a Hyde and find a window in the bathroom to escape.

**********

She got outside and millions of things were rushing through her head. She felt like she was walking forever, but it was only a couple of minutes. She was still stumbling along because she was still intoxicated. A cop pulled her over and talked to her about being drunk. The two cops offered a ride home.

Back at the party…

"Jackie sure has been in there a long time." Fez said stating the obvious.

"yea… a little to long." Hyde stop pacing and raised and eye brow. "maybe she's smarter then we think." He ran over to the direction of the bathroom. Charles and Donna tried to stop him, but he didn't listen. He found it and kicked open the door. He laughed.

"She's a clever little midget." Donna said.

"My clever little midget." Hyde grinned. He had taught his little grasshopper well. Charles and Donna looked at him weird.

"Wow! Hyde never thought I'd hear that." Donna starred at the grinning blanked face of Hyde.

A couple minutes later they all had left in the search of Hyde's little grasshopper.

***********

Sorry this one is short, but I ran out of brain. SO theres the short, but mind-bottling chapter 6. I want to dedicate this chapter to my sisters friend. She went to a party and a group of guys drugged her drink. She got raped by five guys. I felt so bad when she told me that I was just like. WOw. I feel bad for saying this online, but I wanted to deticate this chapter to her and I'm happy she didn't get pregnant. Please review if you want me to continue. So ladies watch your drinks!!! I know I am... or go with guy friends.


End file.
